Love the way you lie
by jibbsloverforever17
Summary: Ncis agents investagate a group of related murders and find out something shocking.   Post Judgement Day
1. Dj got us falling in love again

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NCIS WISH I DID I WOULD BE RICH!  
Jackel, Ashline, Cat, and John are mine because i made them up!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Dj got us falling in love again

I watched people walked in and out of the club. I laughed thinking about the name of the club. "The Black Cat." Hmmmm not many people knew reason behind the name. Ali Sciuto had bought the club and needed a name and guess who walked in? Ziva, Jackel, and Ashline David. Of course she would name a club after them. The first time they had meet Ali said they reminded her of cats and i guess black came from their black hair. Speaking of the David's I should vi... I jumped up as someone taped on me shoulder. I around and reached for my gun. "Relax Red its just me" the owner of the hand said. I swore "John what the hell was that for." He smiled "I wanted to see if i could sneek up on you." "And..." "And what." "And you bet someone like hmm Cat you could." "Wow Red you know me so well. " He smirked and pulled up a stair from a different table. "So were is Cat." Her rolled his eyes. probley wondering what i had against small talk. "Over that way somewere." Of course he was pointing to half the left side of the room. "Helpful aren't you today." He smirked again. "Wow how anoying" i mumbled under my breath. Even more anoying was that he learn that smirk from me. You would think that sence Cat and him were my probies they would like each other or at lest work half way decent together. But no they hated each other and could NOT work together. My other probie Jesse hated both of them to. Wow and we had worked together in a team for 4 years. You think they could learn to work together. I jumped up for a second time today. "Hey wise one" someone screamed over the music. "Found Cat" John said laughing. "Guess what songs playing right now" she yelled as she jumped on the table. "What song" John asked. "Guess and I wasn't talkingto you." I think I was getting a headace. I think they just like to piss each other off. "Dj got us falling in love again" I said to stop their fighting. "Yesss" she yelled in my ear. "Time to go" John said laughing. "Yes grab and meet me at your house" I told him as Cat walked away. He laugh and ran after Cat. I stood up and walked toward the door. I froze near the door as i heard formilarvoices. It couldn't be could it? I understood Ziva, Abby, and maybe Tony and Mcgee but not... "J come on" John or Cat yelled over the music. I walked out the door i couldn't be him could it?

Usher (Yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank god the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up suddenly we all got are hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't i seen you before  
I think i remember those eyes eyes eyes eyes  
Cause baby tonightthe Dj got us falling in love again  
Yeah baby tonightthe Dj got us falling in love again  
So dance dance like its the last last night of your life life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again  
Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow now now now now now now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother down down down down down down  
Hands up when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear i've seen you before  
I think i remember those eyes eyes eyes eyes  
Cause baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again  
Yeah baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again  
So dance dance like its the last last night of your life life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again

* * *

Review please I know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NCIS WISH I DID I WOULD BE RICH!  
Jackel, Ashline, Cat, and John are mine because i made them up!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Dj got us falling in love again

I watched people walked in and out of the club. I laughed thinking about the name of the club. "The Black Cat." Hmmmm not many people knew reason behind the name. Ali Sciuto had bought the club and needed a name and guess who walked in? Ziva, Jackel, and Ashline David. Of course she would name a club after them. The first time they had meet Ali said they reminded her of cats and i guess black came from their black hair. Speaking of the David's I should vi... I jumped up as someone taped on me shoulder. I around and reached for my gun. "Relax Red its just me" the owner of the hand said. I swore "John what the hell was that for." He smiled "I wanted to see if i could sneek up on you." "And..." "And what." "And you bet someone like hmm Cat you could." "Wow Red you know me so well. " He smirked and pulled up a stair from a different table. "So were is Cat." Her rolled his eyes. probley wondering what i had against small talk. "Over that way somewere." Of course he was pointing to half the left side of the room. "Helpful aren't you today." He smirked again. "Wow how anoying" i mumbled under my breath. Even more anoying was that he learn that smirk from me. You would think that sence Cat and him were my probies they would like each other or at lest work half way decent together. But no they hated each other and could NOT work together. My other probie Jesse hated both of them to. Wow and we had worked together in a team for 4 years. You think they could learn to work together. I jumped up for a second time today. "Hey wise one" someone screamed over the music. "Found Cat" John said laughing. "Guess what songs playing right now" she yelled as she jumped on the table. "What song" John asked. "Guess and I wasn't talkingto you." I think I was getting a headace. I think they just like to piss each other off. "Dj got us falling in love again" I said to stop their fighting. "Yesss" she yelled in my ear. "Time to go" John said laughing. "Yes grab and meet me at your house" I told him as Cat walked away. He laugh and ran after Cat. I stood up and walked toward the door. I froze near the door as i heard formilarvoices. It couldn't be could it? I understood Ziva, Abby, and maybe Tony and Mcgee but not... "J come on" John or Cat yelled over the music. I walked out the door i couldn't be him could it?

Usher (Yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank god the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up suddenly we all got are hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't i seen you before  
I think i remember those eyes eyes eyes eyes  
Cause baby tonightthe Dj got us falling in love again  
Yeah baby tonightthe Dj got us falling in love again  
So dance dance like its the last last night of your life life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again  
Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow now now now now now now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother down down down down down down  
Hands up when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear i've seen you before  
I think i remember those eyes eyes eyes eyes  
Cause baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again  
Yeah baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again  
So dance dance like its the last last night of your life life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight the Dj got us falling in love again

* * *

Review please I know you want to!


End file.
